Tuya Es Mi Carne
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI/RADAMANTHYS-SHAKA/AU Amar sinceramente a otra persona, ¿implica amarla sin importar cómo sea?


TUYA ES MI CARNE

Leía el periódico en silencio, mientras degustaba el suave café que había preparado como único desayuno. Sólo un poco de cafeína a una temperatura muy elevada. Necesitaría mucha energía para sobrevivir al día.

Radamanthys ya se había encerrado en el sótano, su despacho improvisado y él pronto saldría rumbo al bufete, a legislar casos demasiado cotidianos.

Por lo pronto, Shaka sólo quería disfrutar de su café y leer las noticias nuevas sobre el mundo. Siempre necesitaba estar pendiente de todo, y las amarillentas hojas mostraban una que otra cosa de interés.

Posiblemente se quedaría revisando algún caso hasta tarde, igual que siempre. Cuando regresara a casa sería ya de madrugada, y Radamanthys estaría dormido, como si se hubiera dejado caer sobre la cama, aún con la ropa puesta y sin cubrirse, sintió placer al pesar así en él. Adelantando los hechos, se imaginó que, volviendo del trabajo, le acariciaría el rostro suavemente hasta despertarlo, y con algo de suerte, terminarían haciendo el amor hasta que amaneciera.

Casi siempre ambos estaban tan cansados que sencillamente se dormían, pero algo tan inmenso como el sexo entre ellos ciertamente valía la pena.

Dio un largo trago al café, quemándose un poco la lengua. La temperatura de su cuerpo se estaba incrementando y no gracias a la caliente bebida, sino a la pasión que despertaban sus propios pensamientos.

Tratando de concentrarse regresó la mirada a las pequeñas letras de imprenta. Había mucho de todo, las nuevas reformas financieras en Asia, el cambio en el aprovechamiento educativo, y algo de lo que había leído desde hacía un par de meses, un grupo de muertes, personas devoradas al parecer por un grupo de perros rabiosos.

Pensó en los perros, la rabia no se notaba tan fácilmente. Un animal podía ser algo que se veía inocente, pero resultaba tremendamente peligroso. Su mente de nuevo evocó a su pareja. Con él era justamente lo contrario. Siempre se veía tan peligroso… y sin embargo era bueno con él.

Para muchos, Radamanthys era un misterio. Shaka solía burlarse de sus amistades, que frente a él se comportaban como unos cervatillos asustados, temiendo que cualquier palabra mal dicha o cualquier gesto no controlado pudieran despertar su ira. Él sólo se reía.

Muchas veces su familia y amigos le habían dicho, gritado y hasta implorado porque no se uniera a él. Que buscara otra persona menos desquiciada e hiciera una familia de verdad. Era verdad que su esposo no sabía de cursilerías, y que rara vez era romántico, y que tampoco se las gastaba de caballero con etiqueta inútil. Pero lo amaba, siempre estaba al pendiente de su bienestar y le dedicaba todo el tiempo que tenía libre. Ambos se profesaban un amor completo por encima de todo lo demás.

Al principio había lo buscado sólo para probarse, para demostrarse a sí mismo que podía dominar el miedo que, en teoría, Rada debía causarle. Buscó en él eso de bueno que todas las personas esconden, y efectivamente lo encontró. Pequeñas virtudes escondidas, pero tan intensas que lo habían hecho enamorarse hasta el punto de sobreponer su amor a sus padres, amigos y todas aquellas personas que alguna vez le habían dicho que Radamanthys no era para él.

Su ensoñación duró mucho tiempo más. Su mente se deleitaba recordando buenos tiempos, lejanos y no tano, de su relación con él. Recordó el día en que, debajo de un árbol en un parque cualquiera, habían intercambiado anillos y promesas. Sin nadie más de testigo.

La promesa era una, amarse sin importar nada. Hasta ahora Shaka siempre había cumplido a su palabra.

Aún entre recuerdos se llevó de nuevo la taza a los labios, pero el sabor del café frío lo obligó a hacer una mueca para evitar escupirlo.

Café frio… ¡Diablos! ¿Cuánto llevaba perdiendo el tiempo por tonterías? Furioso consigo mismo, a toda prisa tomó su portafolios y arrojó el periódico para salir corriendo al trabajo.

-------------------------------

Llegó a casa arrastrando el ánimo, no hizo un solo ruido al entrar. Colocó el portafolio donde había estado hacía sólo un par de horas; la taza de café aún intacta.

Se sentó en el sofá, a punto de caer ante su desesperación y comenzar a romper todo lo que encontrara en su camino.

Había llegado tarde al trabajo. Demasiado, lo suficiente como para que lo reportaran y todos se dieran cuenta de la agitación con la que llegó, que realmente no había servido de nada. Entre la puya típica de una oficina de trabajo le habían gastado bromas pesadas, y en un descuido un compañero había sacado a relucir a su pareja como la causa de todos sus males.

Shaka no soportó que un extraño hablara tan a la ligera de Radamanthys, y lo único que logró hacer fue responder con el puño.

Había hecho una estupidez; golpeado a un compañero, y la única opción para que no levantaran cargos era presentar su renuncia inmediata. Hizo eso también.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué se suponía que harían ahora? El trabajo de Rada no era precisamente productivo; se dedicaba a escribir todo lo que venía a su mente, en ocasiones ganaba sumas muy grandes, con ello habían comprado la casa y los autos… pero no era un ingreso fijo y Shaka confiaba en su propio trabajo para mantener los gastos diarios.

Posiblemente su esposo se molestaría por haber sido tan ingenuo. Le reprendería su falta de tacto, su poca responsabilidad, ¡su completa inmadurez!

O quién sabe, quizá se burlaría del estúpido idiota que lo había insultado y aún podrían terminar teniendo relaciones.

Shaka sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Y poniéndose de pie, se fue a buscarlo a su despacho. Nunca entraba allí; Rada decía que era su lugar privado, que si entraba interrumpía sus grandes ideas y lo dejaría sin una gota de inspiración. Aunque aquello le parecía sólo un capricho banal, también se tomaba muy enserio las peticiones que su amante le hacía y hacía años que no entraba allí. Sin embargo justo en ese momento necesitaba verlo en verdad y sentir que contaba con su apoyo o al menos robarle un par de caricias antes de que le exigiera explicaciones.

Sí, esa era una buena idea, le llegaría por la espalda, y comenzaría a besarlo con desenfreno para que no pudiera resistirse. Con el plan en mente se metió al sótano, todo estaba a obscuras; eso le pareció un poco extraño, apenas si podía ver dónde ponía los pies al bajar las escaleras; tuvo cuidado de mantenerse en silencio y se guiaba con la precaria luz que se colaba por la ventanilla de emergencia.

Quizá su amado se había quedado dormido, entusiasmado por la idea de verlo recostado sobre los escritorios siguió en su camino. Pero lo que encontró cuando por fin abandonó la escalera y se asomó por entre los libreros… definitivamente no fue eso.

Radamanthys estaba en medio de la habitación. Sus manos y rodillas sostenían su peso, sobre el piso. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante; debajo de él, otro cuerpo.

A Shaka se le fue el aire. Sobrecogido se tocó el pecho, tratando de asimilar lo que veía; se recargó contra los libreros, mientras la luz mortecina le permitía ver algo que no comprendía. Pensó lo peor, y su cuerpo se estremeció ante la idea de que su esposo estuviera con otro. El ruido de su respiración agitada atrajo la atención de Rada, que se incorporó lentamente, con una mirada brillante.

Shaka se quedó pasmado sobre los libros viéndolo acercarse hacia él. Y no supo si sentir alivio o terror cuando tuvo a su esposo justo frente a él.

Definitivamente no estaba engañándolo, porque el hombre que estaba en el suelo, estaba muerto. El pecho y el rostro de Radamanthys estaban brillantes de sangre.

Sus ojos se aguaron, mientras se abrían tanto como era posible. En medio de una desesperación que no podía dominar, que no podía ni aceptar, optó por mirar hacia todos lados, como si pudiera encontrar una respuesta en las paredes, el techo o en alguno de los papeles amontonados en el sótano.

Finalmente su cuerpo reaccionó ante la escena con temor y trató de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero la morena mano de su esposo se alzó rápidamente deteniéndolo por los cabellos.

Radamanthys miró seriamente al hombre rubio frente a sí. En un gesto provocador se lamió los dientes, apenas rozándolos con la puna de la lengua, diseminando más el líquido sobre ellos y dejando manchas irregulares que contrastaron contra el blanco de su sonrisa. Su joven esposo nunca había interrumpido su privacidad. Era una desgracia que lo hubiera hecho justo en un momento tan inoportuno. Sus manos jalaron con más fuerza el largo cabello, arrastrándolo hacia él y luego golpeándolo contra el librero. El miedo en Shaka era evidente, y Radamanthys respiraba profundamente tratando de captar qué tan aterrado estaba, casi podía olerlo. Al mismo tiempo que temblaba sin control y se ponía más y más pálido.

Con calma se llevó una mano al pecho, empapándola de sangre, para luego llevarla a su pálido rostro, y tocarlo con rudeza, esparciendo la sangre en él, especialmente en sus labios, quería que probara ese adictivo sabor y al igual que él se convirtiera en su esclavo.

Shaka se sintió asqueado, sentía repugnante la humedad sobre él. Miraba alternadamente a su esposo y al cuerpo inerte sobre el piso.

-Rada…

Murmuró apenas, sintiendo que los dedos gruesos de aquel se colaban en su boca, impidiéndole hablar y respirar. Tenían razón, todos aquellos que le advirtieron, todos los que le habían dicho que había algo mal en él. Que habían visto algo que el amor le había tornado invisible.

Trataba desesperadamente de encontrar una solución, una explicación. Cualquier cosa… Hizo su mirada regresar al cadáver atrás de su esposo. El rostro irreconocible, con la carne desgarrada en las mejillas, y sobre el cuello. Y mordidas en brazos y piernas, casi al azar.

Los perros...

No había tales, sólo uno. Uno muy grande, rubio y moreno. Que justo ahora lo sostenía con fuerza contra los armarios. Uno con el que se había casado.

Desesperado trató de recordar, ¿cuántos habían terminado como el hombre sobre el piso? Por lo menos quince, según sabía. Desde hacía meses los habían encontrado. Y él… no había sospechado nada. Dejaba a Rada trabajar a solas todo el día. En ese mismo lugar.

Radamanthys soltó el agarre sobre y contra él, pero no huyó, estaba completamente quieto, dejándose a lo que quisiera. Sonrió con ganas, acariciando el rostro sonrojado. Shaka siempre había sido considerado, siempre había entendido su particular manera de ser. Pero no ahora, ¿cómo podría?

Le delineó el cuello con los dientes, apenas rasguñando la piel, sin hacerle ningún daño realmente. Complacido sintió el esfuerzo que el aire debía hacer para atravesar su tráquea, sintió el pulso fuerte y apresurado golpeando entre sus arterias. Por un momento pensó que comenzaría a rogar, quizá se desmayara y le hiciera todo más fácil. Se preguntó a sí mismo si tendría que ser violento para callarlo o si sería mejor acabar todo de una sola mordida.

Pero entonces sucedió algo que definitivamente Rada no esperaba. Aun temblando, Shaka levantó los brazos y los pasó por su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia él mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Te amo.

Su voz no se escuchó, pero el movimiento de los labios teñidos de rojo fue muy claro. Respiró profundamente y luego cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole el cuello sin reparos. Lo amaba; y sabía que Radamanthys lo amaba a su vez; le había jurado que era suyo, para cualquier cosa.

Las ansias de sangre del moreno se transformaron en otra cosa, una lujuria intensa que de pronto chocó contra todo su cuerpo. Para probarlo, Rada le mordió la barbilla, sus dientes no eran filosos y tuvo que apretar con fuerza para que la carne cediera y la sangre comenzara a escurrir. Su pareja soltó un quejido suave, muy ahogado, pero no hizo movimiento alguno. Parecía dispuesto a aceptarlo todo. Satisfecho atrajo su cintura, para obligar sus movimientos por dentro de cuarto, y poniendo una pierna entre las suyas, lo hizo arquearse con la intención de acostarlo sobre el suelo.

Shaka no utilizaba fuerza en su agarre, apenas la suficiente como para no dejarse caer; cuando su espalda por fin tocó el suelo entreabrió los ojos, y aunque no quería ver, su instinto lo llevó a mirar el otro cuerpo, a sólo unos centímetros de él. Un ligero miedo volvió a invadirlo al pensar que terminaría igual.

De nuevo los dientes de Rada, esta vez sobre su hombro. Había sentido miles de veces esos dientes, ni una sola vez los había considerado peligrosos. Pero ahora tuvo que apretar los puños en medio del cabello corto de su pareja para controlar el dolor. Los dientes se cerraron por completo, separándose de su cuerpo, arrancándole un pedazo y dejando una herida pequeña, que comenzó a sangrar profusamente.

Radamanthys masticó despacio, disfrutando de ese sabor que conocía muy bien, pero que jamás había sentido tan suyo. Poniendo las manos sobre los tirantes de su playera le rompió la ropa, dejándole el pecho descubierto, para de inmediato restregarlo contra sus dientes y llenarlo de besos.

Y Shaka sólo se quedó quieto, aprisionado por su cuerpo y sus caricias, sin saber si iba a ser amado o comido, ni porqué. Le acarició los cabellos, amaba tanto a ese hombre... lo suficiente como para dejarlo hacer eso, fuera lo que fuera. Sintió sus sentidos adormilados, por el shock y la pérdida de sangre.

-Te amo.

Murmuró de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte, antes de rendirse por completo a la situación y perder el conocimiento.

-------------------------------

Cuando despertó, estaba sobre sábanas frescas, un aire tibio le llegaba desde la ventana. Miró el techo y luego las paredes. Su habitación, la de ambos.

Se incorporó lentamente, buscándolo con la mirada. No vio nada y llamó desesperado.

-¡Rada!

El moreno salió del baño, con la mirada seria, el cabello húmedo y ropa limpia. Se veía desconfiado; aún cavilando si debía fiarse de él, si debía permitirle seguir con vida.

Shaka saltó de la cama, yendo de inmediato a abrazarlo, únicamente con el brazo derecho, pues el izquierdo le dolía de sólo moverlo. Estaba vendado, pero el dolor no había mermado.

Al verlo tan necesitado de él, Radamanthys le acarició la cabeza. En toda su vida nunca había confiado en nadie. A veces, incluso solía burlarse internamente de Shaka por creer en él así, tan ciegamente. De ser tan ingenuo; de amarlo tanto.

Y sin embargo, esta vez su amor era muchas cosas, pero no ingenuo. No lo amaba por lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Ni siquiera por lo que era o lo que no.

Sencillamente lo amaba. A él, tal cual fuera. Y eso no iba a cambiar.

Se dejó de dudas y lo besó con calma, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

-No debes tener miedo.

Shaka sonrió, apretándose a él. Por un momento creyó que su vida había terminado. Pero ahora, parecía que podían seguir un poco más. Ya tendría tiempo de pelear consigo mismo por lo que había sucedido, pero justo ahora sólo podía abrazarse con fuerza contra su esposo.

-Yo no tengo miedo, no de ti.

¿Y qué importaba lo que Rada hiciera o no con otras personas? Lo importante era la forma en que era con él, la forma en que lo amaba, y la confianza -torcida, pero auténtica- que le estaba demostrando.

Quizá la locura terminaría controlándolos a ambos. Pero ahora conocían más del otro.

Para bien o para mal, ya nada estaría vedado en esa casa. Todas las puertas quedarían siempre abiertas. Los secretos que habían permanecido ocultos, ahora se disfrutarían en pareja.

Ellos se amaban, se aceptaban, y ahora por fin, se conocían.


End file.
